


Once Upon a Time

by JadeTaran



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTaran/pseuds/JadeTaran
Summary: “It’s a small town. Everybody has heard about everybody.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Messi, right?”

Leo turns and finds a tall man in a black suit smiling at him, white teeth shinning with his earrings, which makes quite a contrast to his tan skin. Leo shifts uncomfortably, feeling nervous as the man steps towards him, offering his hand.

He has quite a firm grip, which does not surprise Leo because Ronaldo seems like that type of guy. “Ronaldo. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“It’s a small town. Everybody has heard about everybody.” 

Leo smiles at that, a little charmed by how easily he shrugs off the compliment. But then again, he probably hears that every day, so this might just be his default response. 

“It’s good to see you. It means a lot to Junior that you’re here to watch his game.”

Cris sighs at that, “I know. I never spend enough time with him, but I try my best. Sorry about all the strangers picking him up after practices. My mum’s not always free.”

“No, it’s fine. I get that, it’s hard being a single parent. Not to mention your busy schedules.”

A surprise look appears on Cris’ face, Leo’s eyes widen at that and fumbles to explain, “Sorry I don’t mean to––”

“Nah. I’m just surprised you know. No sweat.”

“Well. It’s a small town after all.”

Cris smiles, “Indeed it is.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the game side by side, until Leo feels Cris’ eyes trails along his body from head to toe slowly. He freezes, no way he’s just got checked out by the Cristiano Ronaldo. 

As if sensing his discomfort, Cris says softly, “You’ve tattoos.”

“Oh.” It’s not the first time parents got concern about this, so he replies with ease, “I usually wear socks much higher than these when coaching the boys so they won’t see, don’t worry.”

Cris frowns at that, “I don’t mean it like that. Junior’s godfather got a whole back and two sleeves of tattoos for all I care. Do parents really got a problem with that?”

Leo nods and Cris says, “Well, they are just too blind to see the beauty then.”

Leo blushes a bit at that, not sure if he means the tattoos or something else. He ducks his head so he wouldn’t notice his embarrassment. 

“You know you’re his idol.”

“Who?”

“Junior.” Cris pouts, “I’m actually quite jealous of you, because I was his favourite idol. But now all he talks about is how Mr Messi teaches him free kicks, and how amazing your dribbling is.”

Leo can’t help but chuckles at the six-foot-tall man with a pout, “Well, he talks a lot about you too. How you two work out together at the gym. And he’s always the first one to practice and the last one to leave. Such a workaholic like a mini you.”

Cris smiles proudly, “Well, guess my efforts to teach him dedication pay off after all.”

“You know,” Leo looks down as he fidgets with his hands, “I don’t mean to intrude, and dedication is a very good quality don’t get me wrong, but uh… may be try not to put your own diet and workout routine entirely on him yet. He’s still a child and his body’s growing.”

Cris turns to look him in the eyes with a teasing smile, “Already worrying about my son for me huh?”

Leo feels his face and ears and neck burns, “I-I’m his coach after all… It wouldn’t be good to the team if he overworks and hurts himself.”

God. He’s so cute when he flusters. Cris wants to keep teasing him forever but knows that they aren’t there yet, so he settles for a “Right. Totally.”

They remain silent for a moment before Cris takes a breath and asks, “So. I heard there’s no practice this weekend for the kids to rest after the match.”

“Yeah?” Leo blinks in confusion, not knowing where this is going.

“I’m working on opening a small diner in town and I uh, could use someone to try the drinks before it actually opens.”

Leo looks impressed, “Wow. Modelling and single parenting and now doing business.”

Cris smiles at that but tentatively prompts, “Well? Would you like to try that drink?”

Leo’s heart skips a beat and scolds himself internally for not noticing the invite, “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sergio arrives at CR7 diner twenty-two minutes late and drops his guitar at the counter with a loud “thug”, making a beeline for the tray of pastries that smells like heaven and shoves two in his mouth.

“It’s fucking good man!” He yells with his mouth full, crumbs falling over his lap. He was sweeping them off and taking another one when a tall man with an apron emerges from the back of the diner and curses loudly, “What the fuck?”

The man takes several strides with his long legs and snatches the tray out of Sergio’s reach, “Stop stealing our food and get the fuck out of here! It’s for the first day opening!”

“Why does it matter if I take some? I work here man, and I haven’t had lunch, you don’t want your colleague to starve to death right?”

“Colleague?” Gerard sizes him up and scrunches up his face in suspicion, “I’ve never seen you around in the past few days. I only see Lucas messing with the drinks.”

“Of course you haven’t seen me! The king’s always the last one to show up!”

Gerard stares at him unbelievably, “I really have no idea what the fuck you are talking about.”

“No, really.” Sergio reaches out for another donut but Gerard swats his hand away, “I work here. I sing flamenco at night for the bar.”

“Flamenco?” Gerard’s face twists in disgust, “That music is shit.”

Sergio feels anger bubbles up in his chest, “And you’re such a garbage baker. I don’t know why Cris hires you.”

“Because unlike you, Cris has eyes for gems like my best friend Leo and my heavenly baking.”

Sergio was about to fire back when someone calls him out to get to set up the microphone and hi-fi already, so he just glares at the baker in the eye one last time and walks away. 

His heart definitely does not flip at the sight of the beautiful blue eyes of Gerard.


	3. Chapter 3

“A beer, please.”

Lucas puts down the glass he was wiping and looks at the customer, “¿Qué?”

Their eyes meet, and the blonde hesitates for a moment before he says, “Uh. Beer. Cerveza?”

Lucas’ eyes widen, “Oh. Yes. Sorry.” He has a smile on his face that reminds Toni of the Spanish sunshine as he prepares and puts down the drink in front of him. 

It’s Friday night and it’s busy as hell. Lucas doesn’t get to chat with the customers like he usually does, but he remotely remembers shoving one after another cup of beer in front of the stranger. 

It’s getting late, and customers are starting to stream out. The blonde is still there, alone, face calm as ever as he drinks yet another cup of beer. 

“Wow. You’re probably the soberest in this bar now.”

Toni blinks, a bit surprised that the bartender is talking to him. As the words sink, he smiles weakly, “Well. I can’t get drunk even if I want to.”

Lucas makes a sound between confused and impressed, “Whoa?”

“I’m German, we drink a lot.”

Lucas hums knowingly, “It’s Friday night, why is someone like you here drinking alone?” And He’s not just saying that to flatter the customer, because the guy looks downright like a real-life Ken from Barbie world with his blue eyes and blonde hair and a perfectly fit suit. 

“I uh, I just move here. My colleague’s out of town and I don’t know anybody else.”

“Oh you mean Cris? I heard he’s gone to Madrid for a photoshoot and Junior’s sleeping over at Leo’s, so I guess things between them are going well then.”

“He’s uh, asking me to look for houses in Barcelona for him so Leo could watch every match when the season comes.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, that warm smile appears on his face again, “Oh my god Cris is so dramatic. I wish I could make that much money though, if only I was taller so I could model. Instead I’m here wiping tables yelling at the TV when Real Madrid scores.”

Toni smiles, smoothing the hem of his shirt with one hand, “Well, you’ll have to sacrifice a lot when you make that much of money.”

Lucas blinks at him, lost for words for a moment at the sudden sincerity in the stranger’s voice. Then a customer on the other side of the bar calls him for a gin and tonic. He smiles apologetically at the man as he walks away.

Toni downs the remaining beer in one go. He takes out all the cash in his wallet and slips them under the empty cup. As he gets up and leaves, he hopes those money’s enough for one or two tickets to a Real Madrid match.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to –– Oh hey, it’s you, German.” Lucas smiles warmly as he recognizes the blonde. Toni can’t help but smile back.

Cris steps into his own diner after Toni, eyes the two for a second before he smiles knowingly, “Lucas, be a dear and make two black coffee for me and my man Toni here, would you? We’d be in the corner discussing business.”

“You got it, boss.”

Toni curses internally for how easily Cris picks up on social cues and just oh so smoothly introduces the two of them to each other.

He sighs. At least the Spanish sunshine has a name now. 

When Lucas brings the drinks to their table, his fingers brush against Toni’s knuckles not so subtly. Toni’s eyes linger, itching to grab his hand.

Cris’ staring at him as he looks back, so he coughs in embarrassment and says, “Let’s get back to the contract, shall we?”

When they’re finally done, it’s already dark outside. Cris stands up and stretches, “I gotta run, got a hot date.” He winks, “I’ll see you later, okay?” He claps on his shoulder before he leaves the diner.

Toni’s putting all the documents back into his suitcase when Lucas slips into Cris’ previous seat, “Hey Toni.”

Toni smiles, “Lucas.”

Lucas’ smile widens at that, the sight never fails to warm Toni’s heart, “So. My shift just ends. Think you can use some company for a drink?”

Toni frowns a little at that, “Are you even legal?”

Lucas looks offended, “I’m twenty one!”

When the blonde still looks suspicious, he shoves his ID card right under his nose. 

Toni shrugs, “Barely legal then.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, “Legal enough.” He grabs his arm and pulls him towards the bar table, “Come on! It’s Friday night and I want a drink.”

Toni’s phone buzzes at that moment. He groans internally, picking it up nonetheless because it could be important to work. 

“Hi. Kroos, right? Sorry to bother you on a Friday night. I’m the one that rents your room for the month. I just got off the train, but I’m having a bit of troubles finding your house.”

Toni notices the guy’s British accent and feels kind of relieved, he’s still not ready to have a full conversation in Spanish yet, “Stay at the train station. I’m going to pick you up.”

“Oh that’s so nice of you! Thanks so much, I hope it wouldn’t be too much trouble to you.”

“Not at all.” Toni hangs up and Lucas pouts a little, “You’re going, aren’t you?”

Toni sighs, “Sorry, duty calls.” And just to wipe that disappointment off Lucas’ face, he adds, “Let me give you a ride home, come on.”

“Nah I’m gonna wait for my brother to close up. You go ahead.”

“Your brother?”

“The flamenco singer. The one who’s laughing like a maniac right now?”

Toni looks at where Lucas points and sees a man grinning widely at the chef, who’s covered in flour from head to toe.

He hums, “I can see the resemblance.”

The man points at the chef with one hand and covers his stomach with another, “Oh my god, a white giraffe! I’ve never seen anything funnier!”

The chef growls, “Sergio Ramos Gracias! You are dead! Do you hear me? You’re dead! It’s a war!”

He splashes a drink at the singer in the face, making the white T-shirt he’s wearing clings to his chest and abs. Gerard’s eyes trail down as the liquid drops from his body.

Sergio exclaims, “Ouch! Watch the hair! It’s the best in town!”

Lucas bites his lips, “If they kiss tonight, you owe me a drink.”

Toni raises one of his eyebrows, “Oh that a bet? I’m in, they seem to hate each other a lot.”

“They hate each other with a passion.”

They stare at each other, neither of them saying a word, as if daring the other to look away first. At last, Toni breaks the eye contact, “I gotta go. Stay safe, okay?”

Lucas rolls his eyes, “Yes, mum.”

Toni feels his stomach turns at that. He knows Lucas doesn’t mean to imply anything, but fuck he feels so old when he’s with Lucas. He keeps his face neutral as he waves his goodbye though. 

He’s good at that, he’s been doing that ever since he graduated.


	5. Chapter 5

Gareth is just strolling around the park when he sees him. He thought it was impossible, but he really thinks he’s cute already before he actually meets him. 

He’s holding a big bouquet of red roses, so big that his frame hides entirely behind the flowers. Gareth wonders amusedly if he can see the road, so he playfully stops in his track right in front of him and waits as he keeps going, eventually bumping into him. 

Gareth grins, “Hi.”

“Oh, lo siento. No te vi.”

“Uh.” Gareth scratches the back of his neck, “I don’t speak Spanish?”

“Oh!” A man with wavy blonde hair to his shoulder peeks out from the flowers he’s holding, “Sorry I didn’t see you. You’re not hurt, right?”

“Not a scratch. Let me help you with that, will you? I wouldn’t want you to bump into someone riding a bicycle or anything.” Gareth doesn’t wait for a response before he takes the bouquet from the blonde’s hands, earning a flustered “Oh thank you, you’re so nice” from him.

He asks as they walk together side by side, “So who’s the lucky girl?”

“Uh,” Luka tugs a strand of stray hair behind his ear, looking a bit embarrassed, “Actually it’s for a man. And it’s not from me, I just deliver them. I have a small flower shop down the street.”

“So you’re a flower boy." Gareth smiles, "It suits you.”

Luka blushes a bit at that, “Um. You’re new here? I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m just travelling. I stay at Kroos’ at the moment.”

“Cris’ accountant? He does have a nice apartment, simple and comfortable.”

Gareth chuckles, “It seems like everybody in this town knows Cris.”

“Actually, everybody in this town knows everybody. It’s a small town.”

“I love small towns. I worked in London for a couple of years, and I got fed up with all the big city stuff soon. It’s always too crowded and noisy.”

“I’m glad you like it here.”

Luka presses the doorbell as they arrive, a child inside yells, “Daddy! The door!”

Leo opens the door bare foot, and Luka looks genuinely surprised, “Junior calls you dad now?”

Leo blushes, “It’s just a stupid joke his pai made, and now Junior won’t stop.”

Luka chuckles at that and gestures to the roses Gareth’s holding, “Cris’ out of town again?”

“Yeah,” Leo takes the flowers from the Welsh, smiling at him, “He has to attend a fashion show in Italy. You heard already?”

Luka nudges Leo’s shoulder with his own, “Oh come on! He sends you flowers every time he’s out of town, I don’t have to hear it from anybody.”

Gareth smiles, “Cris sounds like a romantic guy.”

“He’s just cheesy as hell––” Leo stops mid-sentence and turns around to shout, “Junior! Stop jumping on the sofa or I’ll tell your pai you’ve ice cream today!” He turns back to them and smiles apologetically, “Cris only lets him eat ice cream when he scores a hat trick. But since he scores twice and assists once today, I still give him some.”

“Daddy! Papá’s calling you on facetime!”

Leo sighs, “These two are gonna be the death of me.”

Luka laughs, “We’d better let you take that call. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Gareth shoves his hands into his pocket as they walk away from Leo’s house, “So… You’re not Spaniard? Your accent sounds different.”

“I’m actually Croatian. I moved here several years ago.”

“I’ve never been to Croatia. But I heard that the coastlines are beautiful, I wish I could travel there one day.”

Luka smiles proudly as he thinks of his home country, “You should do that.”

“Why did you move here? I think Croatia has a lot of small towns like this, no?”

Luka ducks his head embarrassingly, “It’s uh, it’s a long story.”

“I’m all ears. We could talk about it over coffee, if you’d like to?” Gareth asks as he points at the diner with a neon sign “CR7” that just comes into sight at that moment. 

Luka hesitates for a minute. He really doesn’t want to talk about it, but the guy just helps him with the flowers, it seems like it’s the least he could do to buy him coffee. Eventually, he nods and says softly, “Okay.”

Gareth grins widely at that.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s Wednesday morning and Cris is finally back in town and surprisingly doesn’t have any work while Junior’s still on holiday. It’s a warm day, Leo and Junior sleep in even more than usual. Cris finishes his morning workout, takes a shower, makes breakfast and they’re still in bed. He shakes his head fondly at them as he can’t believe it. He goes to wake them up, but not before he fishes out his phone and takes a photo of Leo holding Junior close to his chest as they both sleep soundly.

A while later Leo goes to the kitchen, eyes barely open and starts to make their morning drinks on autopilot. He makes his own tea while he waits for Cris’ protein shake to blend, then proceeds to pour Junior a glass of milk.

After breakfast, they decide to visit the CR7 diner because Cris wants to check up on his own business. It’s only a fifteen minutes walk from Cris’ house. They enjoy the walk as the sun shines on them and warms their skin. But it’s only five minute in before Junior holds up his arms and asks for his father to hold him. Cris says sternly, “No, Junior, you’re a big boy now. You don’t ask people to hold you.”

Junior pouts, and turns his eyes to Leo and he gives up in less than a second, lifting him into his arms to carry him as they walk. 

Cris says, “You’re going to spoil him.”

“Oh come on, he’s still a child.”

“What, you’re the good dad and I’m the bad dad now?”

“Shhh, I think he falls asleep.”

Junior is indeed sleeping, head lying on Leo’s shoulder. Leo pats his back lightly, “Poor kid. He must be exhausted after yesterday’s practice.”

“Come on, give him to me.”

Leo looks at him incredulously. Cris gestures with his hands as if it’s obvious, “You just coached the boys whole day. I don’t think you’re any less tired than my son. Let me carry him.” 

Leo obeys without a word, heart warmed just a little bit more. 

When they arrive at the diner, Cris says, “This is all your fault I had to carry him all the way here.”

“You volunteered, okay? I didn’t force you or anything.”

Instead of “Welcome”, Lucas says, “Oh my god you two argue like an old married couple.”

“We do not, Lucas.” Leo says as they sit down in the corner.

Cris is smart enough not to say anything to Lucas’ comment, but he doesn’t bother hiding his smirk either. Leo doesn’t know if he wants to punch or kiss his stupidly handsome face more. 

Cris asks Lucas as he puts down the usual black coffee and tea for them, “How’s business while I’m away?”

“It’s a disaster. Even though Gerard and Sese fucked, the prank war’s just getting worse. Sese replaced all the sugar in the kitchen with salt. Then Gerard went on to cut all of the strings of his guitar. Now they just pretend the other doesn’t exist.”

Leo makes a face, “Wait, what? They fucked? When? How do you know?”

Lucas shrugs, “I was waiting for Sese to close up the other day and saw him dragging Geri to the back. They didn’t emerge in like fifteen minutes so I left. Sese didn’t come home that night. What do you want me to think?”

All of them are too shocked to say anything for a moment. Then of course Sergio barges in and yells, “Cris! Where’s that German piece of shit accountant of yours at?”

Lucas exclaims, “What's wrong with you Sergio?” 

Cris frowns, “His name’s Toni and he’s in Barcelona dealing with some business for me. What’s your problem?”

“Great.” Sergio throws his hands in the air, “Don’t ever have him back here. And you,” He pokes at Lucas’ chest, “Are not allowed to talk to him. Ever. Again. You hear me? Stay the fuck away from him.”

Lucas yells back, “Who do you think you’re to decide who I talk to?”

“Because I’m your fucking brother. And ten years older than you. I know something's off when I see it. A guy with all that money and nothing else, what do you think he wants from you?”

“You don’t know anything about him!”

“Guys,” Luka says gingerly, emerging from god knows where and surprising everyone into silence, “Sorry. Lucas could we have another round of drinks please?”

Sergio huffs and storms out of the restaurant.

Lucas glares as the door closed with a loud bang after his brother, “Sure Luka. Tea for Gareth and hazelnut latte for you, right? I’ll bring them to your table in a minute.”

“Thank you…?” Luka says as he looks around confusedly but no one seems to be telling him what just happened.

Cris buries his head into his hand, feeling a headache creeping in, “God how am I supposed to run a diner with all these dramas.”

Leo chuckles a little, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He leans in to peck his cheek, “You’ll figure it out with your brilliant mind, as usual. Don’t worry.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas’s finally home after his shift and finds Sergio sitting on the floor busy with something. He goes and wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind and whines loudly, “Sese——” like he always did when he wanted his big brother to buy him candies back when he was a little boy.

“What now, little one?” Sergio says absentmindedly. Lucas’ not sure if he’s still mad or not. He peeks over his shoulders and sees that he’s fiddling with the guitar and says, “Stop fixing it. I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I don’t want a new one.”

Lucas sighs, “You’re still mad at Geri, aren’t you? You can’t blame him, Sese. He doesn’t know it’s the present I bought you with my first salary ever.”

Sergio feels his face heating up with anger, “That prick doesn’t have any sense of morality whatsoever.”

“To be fair, you started this whole prank war thing.”

Sergio finally looks at Lucas unbelievably, “You’re defending that fucker now?”

“I’m just helping you here. You like the guy, okay? No need to make things difficult for the both of you.”

“I don’t like that ugly giraffe in the slightest, if you haven’t noticed I hate him a lot.”

Lucas rolls his eyes at his brother, “Oh come on, you’ve been bullying your crushes ever since middle school. Besides, Gerard’s like totally your type.”

“I don’t have a fucking type, Lucas.”

Lucas chuckles, “Yes you do, you so do. You have a thing for men taller than you, and you two fucked the other day, didn’t you?”

Sergio makes a face at that, “Stop meddling with my sex life, okay? It’s none of your business.”

Lucas throws his hands in the air, “Then stop meddling with mine! I still can’t believe you scared the shit out of my first boyfriend that he transferred to another school!”

Sergio snorts, “He’s lucky I didn’t cut his dick off and shove it up his ass when he took your virginity.”

“Oh my god!” Lucas buries his face in the back of Sergio’s neck, arms around his brother as he said, voice small and muffled, “I know I’m about your age when you met him, but you do realize I’m not you and Toni’s not him, right?” 

Sergio’s whole body tenses at that. The air around them seems to freeze as silence stretches out.

Finally Sergio says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lucas sighs. Great. After all these years they’re still not talking about it.

“You’re not allowed to talk to Kroos anyway, okay?”

Lucas is about to protest when the bell rings. He huffs and releases Sergio to go answer the door.

When he opens the door he hears someone curse “shit” and sees Gerard Pique trying to hide his long legs and arms behind a bush in their front yard.

“What are you doing here?”

“I. I come to give you the leftovers. Since you work at CR7 too, I think you get to share some of these.” He points at the paper bag that he left on the doorstep before he tried to get away without anyone seeing him.

Lucas picks up the bag and smells, “But they look fresh out of the oven—” When he looks up again, Gerard’s already long gone.

Sergio asks once Lucas gets back to their living room, “Who’s that?”

“It’s Geri,” Lucas shoves the paper bag towards him, “He comes to give you these as an apology.”

Sergio scrunches up his face at that, “You sure that’s what he said?”

“He doesn’t have to say anything, these are all your favourite, and freshly baked. Look, strawberry muffin, sprinkled donut, chocolate croissant, and even soufflé.”

Sergio shoves it back to him, “You have it. I’m not hungry.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, “Of course you aren’t.” He leaves the paper bag on the kitchen counter before he goes to bed.

It’s way past midnight when Lucas wakes up and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. The paper bag’s nowhere in sight. He checks the rubbish bin just to be sure, but he still finds no pastries there. 

He smiles and goes back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Cris is in the middle of working out when he hears his phone ring. He usually doesn't like being disturbed because timing is everything when it comes to interval training. But he's waiting for an important call so he goes to check his phone anyway. He smiles when he sees the caller ID, it's just who he's been expecting.

"Toni. Everything going as planned?"

"Yes. Are you really sure about this? I have a feeling Leo's not going to like it. You said he could be a bit... stubborn at times."

Cris sighs, "Tell me about it. Don't worry, I'll out-stubborn him in the end, okay? Just do as I said."

"If you insist, Cris."

"Oh, and Toni? I need to tell you something."

Several days later, Lucas exclaims once he sees Toni entering CR7. He rushes over and engulfs him into a hug, “I miss you! Why didn’t you say anything about leaving town?”

Toni smiles and curls one arm around his shoulder, “Sorry. Work came in on short notice.” 

He goes to sit down on the bar table and takes out his laptop to work. Lucas makes him his usual black coffee and the accountant sighs contentedly after taking a sip, “Did something happen when I was away? Gareth’s suddenly bringing all sorts of plants to me and putting them in my house because, and I quote, ‘it’s too empty’.”

Lucas giggles at that, “I guess it has something to do with the florist in town. They always come here and have coffee and talk for hours when Luka doesn’t have to work.”

“Good for me then. I don’t really have time to decorate the apartment.”

Gerard emerges from the kitchen and goes to refill the pastries in the display counter. He eyes the two of them and snorts, “You’re lucky Sergio has his day off today, Toni.”

“I don’t believe in luck. I know he’s off today.”

Gerard laughs, “Smart guy.”

Lucas waits until Gerard goes back to the kitchen before he asks, “You heard already?”

Toni’s frowning in concentration at his laptop as he says, “Cris gave me a head up about your brother, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lucas’ voice goes soft when he says, “But you’re still here.” Like he doesn’t believe what’s in front of his eyes.

Toni looks up at that. He stares at Lucas in the eyes for a moment before he says, voice and face calm as ever, “I’m not a boy, Lucas.”

Lucas’ not sure what that means. He just blinks back at those blue eyes.

“I don’t run away. Your brother might be wrong about me, but he’s not wrong that you deserve someone who’d put up a fight for you.”

It takes Lucas a while to take in those words. And once he does he becomes a blushing mess, “You can’t do that, Toni! You can’t just go around and say things like that with that poker face like, like it’s nothing! It’s not fair!”

Toni just smirks and gets back to his work.

It’s a weekday afternoon and there aren’t many customers. A while later Lucas just gets bored and takes out his notes to study. Toni notices and smiles, “Why, am I not surprised that you’re a college kid.”

Lucas frowns, “I’m not a kid. And I got into college only because Sese wanted me to. He was working two jobs a day to feed me and all he wanted for me was to go to college. I guess it’s the least I could do for him.”

Toni doesn’t say anything and he’s expressionless as ever, but inside he’s having a completely different opinion of Sergio now.

They work on their own quietly, simply enjoying the presence of each other.

But then Lucas starts to sigh every now and then in frustration. Toni gets distracted and looks up, “You have hot chocolate here, right? Put that on my tab.”

Lucas smiles, “What. You finally get tired of the bitter coffee?”

Toni doesn’t say anything until Lucas finishes making the drink, “Drink that. It’s for you.”

Lucas blinks in surprise. Toni shrugs, “I just want to distract you from your study. Besides, I still owe you that drink on the bet. I heard your brother and Pique had… done more than kissing that day.”

Lucas laughs, “You know that when I said a drink, I meant alcohols, right? But I’ll take what I get.”

He takes a long sip and sighs, “God. I’m so stupid. I spent hours on this and still can’t get it right.”

“You’re not stupid. Otherwise you wouldn’t get into college in the first place.”

Lucas still looks frustrated, so Toni decides to change the subject, “When are you off?”

“Eleven at night.”

Toni simply nods at that, “Plenty time for you to study.”

Later that night Lucas starts to get busy as many customers come in for a drink after work. In between making different cocktails, Lucas says to Toni, “No beer tonight? You’ve been working all day, take a break.”

“Nah, I’m driving later.”

Lucas shrugs and goes back to work. But when he finally gets the time to catch his breath and talk to Toni, the German’s already gone. Lucas feels mildly disappointed that they didn’t say goodbye, but he thinks maybe Toni just doesn’t want to disturb him closing up. 

Lucas waves his goodbye to Gerard outside of the restaurant. As he turns to leave, he finds Toni leaning against his car, scrolling through his phone.

“Toni? What are you still doing here?”

Toni looks up and offers him a small smile, “Giving you a ride home.” He adds when Lucas still looks confused, shrugging, “Your brother’s off, and Gerard’s house is at the other side of the town. Thought you might need it.”

Lucas frowns, “But it’s just a fifteen minute walk. And I’ve been walking home ever since I get this part time job.”

Toni sighs and opens the car door of the passenger seat, “Are you getting in or not?”

After they arrive, Toni walks Lucas to his door. Like a proper gentleman, Lucas curses in his heart. He puts his arms around his middle and smiles brightly at him, “Thank you for the ride. I’d give you a goodnight kiss, but I think Sese might be looking out the window,” He nods at the house, lights still on inside. 

Toni smiles, “Study well, okay? I’ll buy you dinner if you get a good grade.”

“Really?” Lucas’ whole face lights up at that. Toni merely nods, “Good night, Lucas.”

He stands there and stares until Lucas get inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone forgets about the bet it's on chapter 4  
> And anyone knows what's Toni and Cris up to?? Hints are in previous chapters;))  
> (I'm having way too much fun dropping hints everywhere lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Gareth sprawls out on the floor of Luka’s flower shop and groans, “God, I’m exhausted. You do all these on your own every month?”

Luka smiles as he puts the last pot of plant on the shelf, now all the new arrivals on display neatly, “Yeah, usually I won’t finish until the evening. Now I have half an extra day off thanks to you.”

Gareth crosses his arms behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling and wonders out loud, “You look so small. Where does all that strength come from?” 

Luka laughs and nudges his foot with his own, “Move, giant. It’s a tiny shop and your long limps are blocking all the way.”

Gareth puts up one of his knees to give way but makes no more effort to get up from the ground. He stares at the blue sky and fluffy clouds and sunshine through the window and murmurs, “Let’s go for a picnic.”

“What?” Luka was picking up a stray leaf on the floor and not really paying attention.

“Let’s go for a picnic.” Gareth sits up from the floor and grins widely, “We haven’t had lunch yet, and the weather’s just perfect. We can spend the whole afternoon in the park, next to the lake.”

Luka smiles, he can’t remember the last time he had a picnic, “Sounds good to me.”

Luka’s taking the food out of the basket when Gareth just goes and lies on the grass. He giggles, “You’re wearing a white T-shirt, idiot. Come sit on the blanket.”

Gareth simply says, “Don’t care.” He’s about to close his eyes for a moment but then perks up abruptly, “What’s that? It smells so good.”

“It’s Geri’s baking. Speaking of which, do you know who Shakira is?”

Gareth frowns, “No. Why?”

“I was in CR7 buying these, and Sergio was there arguing with Geri, something about him singing better than Shakira. Apparently Geri disagrees.”

Gareth shrugs, he seriously doesn’t understand the way these two communicate, “I don’t know, maybe she’s some sort of famous singer. But at least they’re talking to each other now.”

“Are those peaches?”

Gareth turns at the sudden change of subject and sees Luka’s eyes shining bright as he spots the fruit. He wasn’t sure what Luka likes, so he just picked some of everything at the market. He stares at him as he devours one. Luka’s smiling widely, sunshine on his dark blond hair. 

It’s a beautiful sight. Gareth lets out a contented sigh, “Best. Vacation. Ever.”

“Really?” Luka licks the juice off his lips and fingers, “It’s just a small town in the middle of nowhere. You probably see everything after you’re here for like two days.”

“What more can I ask for, good food, good weather, good company.” He looks away when Luka’s eyes widen in realization and babbles on, “I really like it here. In Britain you can only see the sun for like, a week every year.”

Luka wipes his mouth with a tissue, “How did you find this town? It’s not like there’s any tourist spot here worth introducing on TV.”

“I was planning to stay in Madrid for the whole holiday actually. But there were so many tourists, so I just bought a ticket at the train station to somewhere I’ve never heard of, then I found Toni’s room on Airbnb.”

“So it’s just a random thing? Like you came here on impulse?”

“Yeah.” Gareth chuckles at himself, “Didn’t know I’ll get this lucky.”

Luka’s heart skips a beat, he’s not sure what he really means. He says after a moment of silence, “Eat up, Gaz. They’re getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all let me tell you this is not just picnic it's a date they just don't realize it ok


	10. Chapter 10

Leo’s been in the corner of the park kicking the ball alone absentmindedly when someone suddenly intrudes and steals his ball. He snaps back to reality and tries to get it back, but the intruder does some tricks and runs off a few steps away from him before he could do anything. He looks up and finds none other than Luka Modric.

“Wow. You’re good.”

Luka grins, “I just took you by surprise. But I’ll have you know that I’m quite the star back when I was a boy in Croatia.”

“I’m really sorry you gave up football, Luka. You could’ve been something.”

Luka passes the ball back to him, “You know I didn’t have a choice, Leo.”

Leo starts kicking the ball on his own again. He lets it land on the back of his neck, then rolls it off his arm to the back of his ankle and kicks it back to his left foot.

Luka folds his arms across his chest as he watches him and says, eyes soft, “You know the whole town’s looking for you.”

If Leo had looked like he had a lot going on in his mind, then he looked downright annoyed now as he frowned, “Fucking Ronaldo and his dramas.”

Luka sighs, “He’s just worried about you.”

Leo says through his teeth and kicks the ball just a bit too hard, “And I just want some time and space to myself. But no, he wouldn’t even give me that. There’re like eighty missed calls and two hundred messages on my phone, as if I don’t have enough of him on my mind.”

“You know he didn’t mean to upset you, Leo.”

Leo finally snaps at that, “Oh he didn’t mean to? He lied to me, Luka! I was going to pay half of it, but I ran into Toni the other day and he said no, that’s not just a house in Barcelona it’s a mansion! With a pool and a backyard big enough to play football! And what Ronaldo told me to pay, was not even a tenth of its price! Why does he think he can do that to me, huh? Just go and buy a mansion so I could stay there during the season and watch Barcelona play? You know how ridiculous that sounds, right?”

“Calm down Leo,” Luka never sees Leo losing his temper like this, “You know how he is. He has the money, he likes to spend on the ones he loves. He even bought Sergio a horse last summer.”

“This is not a horse, Luka!” Leo foregoes the ball and throws his arms in the air, “I’m just a football coach for kids in this little town most people in Spain never heard of, I’m not going to live in a mansion next to, I don’t know, famous people like Pilar Rubio or Shakira.”

Luka sighs and says, “You know why Cris still lives here? He works mostly in Madrid, and the airport is closer from there anyway. But he never moves, because he grew up in this town and had a happy and quiet childhood, he didn’t want to take that away from his son. And you never find paparazzi sneaking around your house, because he pulled some strings to make sure you have your privacy.”

Leo blinks. He never thinks about that.

“Yes, Cris has the same job as Kendall Jenner, doesn’t mean he likes to live like a Kardashian, much less he doesn’t want to be with a football coach in this little town.”

The anger in Leo fades away a bit, but he’s still upset at the fact that Cris lied to him. 

“Besides, isn’t it your dream to watch a match in Barcelona’s home stadium?”

“Of course! I’ve been a Barca fan since I was like, five. And I really want to see Suarez play before he retires.”

Luka gestures with his hands widely, like it’s obvious, “That’s it. It’s not like you don’t want to go, so what’s the problem with it?”

Leo feels himself getting frustrated again, “I don’t want his money, okay? I just want him here, not out of town every other week.” 

Luka can’t help but smile a little, “I feel like I’m not the one you should be telling this to, Leo.”

Leo huffs and looks away, not saying anything.

“Just tell him, okay? He needs to hear that.”

Leo looks deep in thoughts for a while, then finally nods to himself, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back!! sorry I've been quite busyyy  
> I keep mentioning Shakira (and Pilar will be too) but they're not gonna appear don't worry XD  
> I mean to add new character in this work tho, please look forward to it haha!!


End file.
